


Weakness

by smolboylouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay, M/M, club, m/m - Freeform, temporary fix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:59:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolboylouis/pseuds/smolboylouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's like love at first sight when they see each other. I guess, more like boner at first sight. But that doesn't stop them from falling in love anyway.</p>
<p>-<br/>Or the larry fic based off of temporary fix, where louis and harry meet in a club and everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weakness

## First person- Louis

"Come on, babe. We never go out," Ian groans, following me into my bedroom.

"Don't you think there's probably a reason for that?" I question, sitting down on my bed and opening up my laptop.

"I mean- I guess so, but can't we just do something I want for once?" Ian begs, sitting on the bed next to me.

"What is it you want to do so bad, huh? Are you saying you don't enjoy having a night in with me? That our relationship isn't good enough?" I breath out a bitter laugh, roughly typing in  _ tumblr.com _ .

"God, Louis you know that's not what I mean. I just want to have a night out, for once. please?" He shoots me a soft smile and bites his lip.

"Ugh- fine. Let's go out, but tomorrow, we catch up on H _ ow To Get Away With Murder _ ." I declare, shutting my laptop and sliding out of bed.

Ian grins from ear to ear, walking over to me and resting his hands on my hips, pecking my lips softly.

"Deal."


End file.
